


your touch

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “I seriously wouldn't mind you actually healing this shit for real now, though,” Dean said hopefully.It wasn't every time that Castiel healed Dean’s wounds, for usually they were things that would heal easily on their own and Dean wasn't particularly fond of using Cas like that every time he was hurt. “Why?” Cas asked curiously, not about to deny his boyfriend the use of his grace, but suspecting there was a reason behind it.Dean let a hand cup the back of Castiel’s head, fingers tangled with his dark hair. “Cause I want you to fuck me,” he breathed, lips ghosting over Castiel's.





	your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half, so excuse the mistakes I'm sure are there. It's really just smut, which I'm still learning on writing well and what not.

The three men arrived back at the bunker in the early morning, sporting the cuts and bruises which proved they had suffered for their confrontation with a new batch of vamps they'd had to snuff out. Dean was little worse off, covered in dirt and a gash that crossed his bottom lip, but he wasn't about to complain.

Sam stripped off his jacket, eyes heavy with exhaustion as he looked between Cas and Dean, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to bed.”

Dean nodded, letting Sam know he heard him as he tossed his own layers onto a chair, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Sam,” Cas said with a glance at the other.

“G’night, guys,” the tall man replied over his shoulder before disappearing towards his bedroom.

Castiel watched him disappear, attention returning to Dean at a pained sound leaving his lips, “Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean waved him off as his hand clenched his hip, jaw tense as the sore spot throbbed, “Fine, man.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel took off his trench and suit jacket, gently touching Dean’s elbow to guide him where he wanted. “You need to get cleaned up,” he said shortly, not allowing space to argue.

Castiel motioned Dean towards the door of the bathroom before veering off to the kitchen. Dean huffed, “Maybe if you actually said something I’d know what that meant.” Of course, he did know, though, and when he got into the bathroom he started taking off his dirty clothes, slowly as the ache found all his muscles. He turned in the mirror, looking at the patches of bruised, hot skin on his side from being slammed into a concrete floor due to the lack of paying attention. The memory was fresh and new and hurt a little more than the marks themselves that it could have been avoided if he had been aware of his surroundings.

“It could have happened to anyone,” Castiel jerked Dean from his thoughts.

“Yah,” Dean said dubiously, lips pursed as he watched as Castiel wet a few sheets of paper towels that he had brought from the kitchen under the sink.

“Sit down,” Castiel motioned to the edge of the counter.

Dean did as he was told, a smirk playing on his lips, “Love it when you get all bossy, sweetheart.”

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me,” Cas said as seriously and devoid of emotion as possible, but ended up smiling anyways as he caught the flash of playfulness in Dean’s eyes.

Laughter bubbled in Dean’s chest as he tilted his head and allowed Cas to wipe off some of the dirt on his cheek, “You know I can do this on my own.”

Cas just shrugged, “I like taking care of you.”

Dean’s hand ghosted over Castiel’s wrist as he reached the split in his lip, hissing as the dried blood was wiped away and open to the cool air. “I like it too,” the hunter murmured after the stinging subsided. And he did, he loved being the centre of Castiel’s attention, his angel paying attention to only him and his body, Maybe it was selfish, but he didn’t give a fuck. “I seriously wouldn't mind you actually healing this shit for real now, though,” Dean said hopefully.

It wasn't all the time that Castiel healed Dean’s wounds, for most of the time they were things that would heal easily on their own and Dean wasn't particularly fond of using Cas like that every time he was hurt. “Why?” Cas asked curiously, not about to deny his boyfriend the use of his grace, but suspecting there was a reason behind it.

Dean let a hand cup the back of Castiel’s head, fingers tangled with the dark hair. “Cause I want you to fuck me,” he breathed, lips ghosting over Cas’.

Straight to the point. Cas appreciated that. He gently caressed Dean’s cheek and pressed his palm to his stubbled jaw, closing his eyes as he let their foreheads touch, this act with his lover an intimacy in it’s own right.

A gasp fell from Dean’s lips as the familiar energy coursed through his soul, reaching out to heal the new imperfections that decorated his skin, bruises fading and scrapes healing so his skin looked as well as it had before the hunt. Instead of an ache, his body was filled with lust, a side affect of Cas’ grace that he fucking lived for. 

“Your room. Now,” Cas said, keeping his eyes closed as he fed off the arousal from the man in front of him.

“Mm-hmm,” Dean hummed with agreement, kissing the angel once more before sliding off the counter and pulling him down the hall, body moving easily without the limits the pain had caused.

They hardly made it through the doorway when Dean’s eager hands were flying to undo the buttons of Cas’ white shirt, aching for the contact of skin on skin. 

Castiel happily obliged, working on his pants while Dean rid him of his shirt and tie, leaving them both only in their underwear.

Dean’s hard cock was obvious beneath his as he flopped back onto the bed and brought Cas with him, grinding his hips forcefully into the other’s. “Fuck,” he groaned, resisting the urge to touch himself in favour of exploring the body below him that he knew so well.

“Take it easy,” Cas chided softly, eyelids heavy with desire, curving his neck to kiss Dean’s neck, “We have time.”

Taking that as a cue to actually breath, Dean managed to check himself and nodded, giving himself to the feeling of plump lips travelling down his neck. His hand searched out Castiel’s crotch and began working down the band of his boxers, revealing a swelling cock to match his own. “Someone’s happy to see me,” he marvelled, palming at the growing erection to help further it along.

Castiel rolled his eyes, never understanding the need to make comments like that to a part of his vessel’s body, but still, it was Dean, and endearing none the less. 

Not wanting to be the only one without something separating them, he tugged off Dean’s underwear with a familiar ease, needing only to untangle themselves for the briefest of moments. 

“Just a sec,” Dean murmured as he pulled away from the warmth, stretching to reach his bedside table for the condoms and lube he kept there, “Might be helpful. I was serious about you fuckin’ me, Cas.” 

Castiel looked up at the other male fondly, blue eyes sparked with a satisfied smile, “Of course, Dean.” Just the thought of being inside Dean, made his heart beat faster and more blood rush downward.

Dean pressed the condom into Castiel’s free hand while he straddled his hips below him, dicks sliding together, the friction almost unbearable. 

Sitting up, Castiel kissed Dean deep and hard before he grabbed the lube from him as well, accustomed to the need for such things. “Help me out and the ‘fucking’ will happen sooner,” Cas muttered at Dean’s idle hands on his hips. 

“Touchy,” Dean grinned as he took the condom back, tearing it open without a thought and helping him get it on.

Castiel huffed at that, letting it slide off his back easily as he coated a couple of his fingers with the lube, pressing his body impossibly closer to Dean and his flushed red skin as Cas maneuvered said fingers to his back, slowly but easily finding what he was looking for. He pushed in carefully, the tightness around his fingers easing as Dean sighed with pleasure. 

“Mm, Cas, baby,” Dean murmured as he tucked his head into the crook of his shoulder.

“I’ve got you, you’re so good, Dean,” he whispered back, moving his fingers at a pace he knew to be good for both of them.

“I know,” Dean chuckled, wincing at the readjustment taking place inside him, “You’re lucky you fell for a human with an ass like mine.”

“Well, I am lucky,” Castiel agreed, moving his hips a little as his lips grazed over Dean’s ear, “Not only because of your ass, though-“

“Don’t start with the whole personality bullshit,” Dean cut him off, too engrossed with their activity to take all the sentiment.

This time Castiel laughed, dark and welcoming and not what Dean had been expecting, “I was going to say you have a pretty nice dick as well.”

Dean couldn't respond, tilting his head back with a moan as his fingers started brushing against his spot, arching his back so their chests were flush, “Holy fuck.”

“Are you ready for me?” 

“What do you think?” Dean snapped back.

Taking that as a hint, Cas nudged Dean’s hips upward so he was on his knees, guiding him back down to where he could find his entrance with his cock. Easing him back down, Castiel kept his hands on Dean’s hips, firm as he leaned back onto the mattress again and gave into the tight warmth surrounding him.

Dean put his hands on Castiel’s chest, dick pressed against his stomach as he cried out with pleasure as the angel put all of himself inside him, heart pounding in his ears at the feeling. His hips rocked to help Cas find that spot again with his length filling him, the burning sensation making his eyes roll back in his head and mouth open with a continuous string of pants. 

Castiel’s eyes crinkled as he shut them tighter against the swaying motion of their bodies, moving together and not needing the guidance of his sight to know what they were doing was right. By now it was second nature.

“You gonna come for me, Cas?” Dean groaned as he took his own dick in his hand, hot and full and ready. 

“Dean,” Cas whined, knowing he was close.

“It’s okay,” Dean’s voice took on a calmer, more soothing note, temporarily forgetting the urgency of the impending orgasm, “You’ve got this.” Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the light which would accompany it.

Thrusting harder and faster, Castiel paid no mind to the insistent creaking of the bed and how Sam hopefully had his headphones on as his lips parted to a cry of gratification, his vessel letting go to the comfort he felt. The blue light of his grace filled his eyes and the dim room, bright and cool in contrast to the rest of their activities.

“That’s it,” Dean soothed warmly as he pried his eyelids open in the once again dark room, running a hand through Castiel’s damp hair, still moving his hips at an efficient pace for them both, slowing as he rode out the rest of Cas’ peak. “Now help me out, hey?” 

Castiel cleared his mind enough to focus once again on Dean and how he could best help him achieve the same thing. He nodded and slowly began to ease out of Dean with a few grunts of displeasure at the lost heat around him. Discarding of the condom first, he then moved their positions so he was hovering over Dean. “What would you like me to do?” he asked lovingly, watching Dean’s eyes, fingers wandering up and down his side.

Dean’s body writhed beneath the touch, his hard on pressing up into Cas, starving for the contact he so badly wanted. “Blow me,” he said through grit teeth.

Again, short, simple, and to the point. Why make things complicated when it could be that way? Castle moved down his chest till he got to his dick, wasting no time as he wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue against the salty sex flavour. 

Dean twisted at the sensation, flinching at the graze of teeth against the sensitive skin. “Castiel,” he moaned, the angels full name slipping easily off his tongue.

Castiel smiled at the use, sucking harder to coax more of the same reaction from the other.

“I’m gonna…fuck, Cas,” Dean warned, without any sign of pulling up from the other.

Cas found great satisfaction as Dean released into his mouth, filling him completely and making him nearly feel like he had orgasmed himself again. He let his dick fall unceremoniously from his mouth as he placed himself on top of Dean again where they could see one another, and he made a show of swallowing the mouthful of come.

Dean’s hands searched for purchase on Castiel’s body before pulling him closer, “That is so disgusting and also fucking hot.”

Castiel laughed softly as Dean wiped the come off the corners of his mouth, lazily leaning down to let their lips connect.

“I taste pretty good,” Dean muttered without opening his eyes.

“You do,” Cas agreed.

Dean was happy to stay there for some time, wordlessly making out post-sex but he did pull away with a regretful sigh eventually, “We gotta clean up.”

Both headed to the bathroom after that and made quick work of wiping each other down so they could return to the pool of warmth they had left behind. Return they did, Dean eagerly nestling in against Castiel’s chest, comforted by the heartbeat he could feel and the scent of freshly-fucked angel. It was something like fresh rain and honey and dry desert all at the same time, but he knew it was uniquely Cas, and only for him.

“Cas?” he breathed, eyes half closed in the dark, blankets pulled over the both of them so he wasn't sure if Cas was asleep or not, not that he usually ever slept. Lying here was simply a comfort.

“Hm?” Cas responded, a hand around Dean’s middle as he scooted a little closer to him.

“I love you.”

Castiel smiled, even though Dean couldn't see, “I know.”

“Hey, was that a Star Wars reference?” Dean questioned almost disbelievingly, “Fucking nerd.”  


“I love you, too.” 

This life of theirs, by society’s standards, it was incredibly abnormal. However, in the arms of the one he loved, surrounded by the comfort which he could only describe as the embrace of Castiel’s wings, it was the most normal thing in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always greatly appreciated.


End file.
